Policies and Guidelines
Policies and Guidelines *1.Editing other people's Fiction without the permission from the author is prohibited. Always remember that this is a fanfic wiki not a canon wiki. So whatever pages get created by users will not need editing unless its grammar issues or the author gives permission for other users to add more stuff to their fan fictions. *2.All story's must be about a post apoc game, show, book etc... This is a post apoc fan fic wiki after all. *3.The use of other peoples fictions in your own fiction is against the rules, unless users give you permission to use something from their fanfics then it is acceptable, any fanfics that are using other user's fiction in it will be deleted after a 24 hour notice. EG: The Jim creates the character Ed and Bill creates a story called the Blood on the homestead and it features Jim's character Ed, if Bill did not ask Jim's permission to use his character then his fiction will be deleted until either Bill edits his fiction or asks Jim for permission to use his character. *4.No fellow users from other wikias or this one can be allowed to be in a fan fiction unless they have given the writer permission.Bill asks Jim to use his name in his story, if Jim refuses and his name is still used then the article will be automatically deleted, if the user Bill created a story and used Jim's name before asking him then he will have 24 hours to ask Jim or the article will be deleted. *5.Fictions must be done respectfully and tastefully, if you are going include some extreme content make sure you type a paragraph/sentence of warning in capital letters. For an example: WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES INAPPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN. If you do tend to write these type of stories an admin must proof-read them before you can create a page. Leave us a small draft on one of our TP messages. *6.No creating pages that belong to other people's story, it is against violations, if a user makes a novel and wants to create a characters page or any other type of page then only that certain user can do it unless he gives permission to another user to make it for him/her *7.No trolling, spamming or insulting other users.If this is the case you will get a warning, and if you continue on abuse then you will be blocked from the wiki for a certain amount of time. *8.Do not plagiarize: Do not copy the content of other sites and authors and try to pass it off as your own. If a site allows use of its content, state your source. *9.Avoid using obtrusive signatures: Custom signatures which are obtrusive, annoying or unnecessarily large should be avoided as they detract from the purpose of talk and forum pages. A signature should not affect surrounding text to a great extent. Only one image is allowed per signature, and it must be no larger than 40 pixels in width and 20 pixels in height. Using the "thumb" or "frame" options is forbidden. *10. No inappropriate user names or avatars.